Underground
Underground is the 4th Chapter in Red Faction II. This chapter is infamous as it is cited as being one of the difficult levels in which players have reportedly been stuck on the first level for long periods of time as well as being noted by fans and players as one of scary levels in the game due to its setting and types of enemies in the levels. Plot Alias awakens after Shrikes gunship crashed after his bail out, leaving him trapped within the sewers, with his communication with the squad cut off and unable to contact them himself, Alias must find his way out of the underground and reunite with the squad. Alone In The Dark As the level starts you will hear Molov and Echo through comms, however due to the crash it is hard to understand and find out what is being said, though words such as Sopot, Military and Bridge could be made out. hinting about Sopots Forces on a bridge and that Echo cannot hold the position with barely hearing Molov saying that Echo will make it happen or he will kill him himself and to sacrifice more men, regardless Alias is in no good position right now. Waste no time to blow a hole and escape from the starting position, police officers will start closing in to your position, as well as flying drones that will shoot at you, make your way towards the right side of the starting position where a ladder is seen climb up the ladder into a drainage pipe, here you will then hear Shrike and Molov through comms just barely, Shrike can be heard talking about the gunship being down and underestimating the resistance of Sopots soldiers with Molov following by saying something about getting a baboon for a pilot with his skills, Shrike mentions something about possibly bringing a parachute next time and Molov in turn says something about not liking his “sorry ass excuses” and about not jeopardising the mission, here he will mention something about Alias, Shrike will respond and say he went down with the gunship and that troops are scrambling to the crash site. After you climbed up the ladder turn left them turn right, watch out for enemy’s shooting through the sewer grates as well as spider bombs if you take too long in your position, as you make you’re way through the drainage, you will see a plank that will break as you reached the middle, leading to a fall deeper underground into sewer water. Not only that, flying drones will start flying down from where you’ve fallen from You will see another drainage pipe that is unreachable. Make your way to a platform with two ladders and make your way to a valve, as you activate it, water will rise making the drainage pipe from where you landed reachable, head back and make your way through the drainage pipe and into a large type of sewer dumping hole, Tangier is then heard over comms barely saying she is looking for Alias because half of Sopots Military is on the loose, Molov will then respond and say they don’t have the resources and that the RF can’t do anything without a nurse or maid and that they don’t have time, now leaving you to find your way back to the squad if you want, make a left through a drainage pipe where you will end up finding a drain ditch of dead Red Faction fighters and witness a red faction fighter fall from the top, you will find the Shotgun here if you haven’t obtained it from police officers, after obtaining it, continue through the drainage pipe till you reach a part of the sewers where there is a sewer light and an “02” seen underneath, go underwater and swim up the stairs towards the door and proceed through it. The Train! The Train You will find a latter at the start, as you proceed up you will end up in a subway tram tunnels, as well as encounter a homeless person who seems to be not afraid of Alias, claiming he’s safe where he is cause the trains can’t hit him there. From this point on Comms are practically silent and Alias is now on his own The only way out is following the tracks, follow the tram that passes each time, going the opposite will let the homeless person point out that it is the wrong way, going the right way will lead to the homeless person stating to never turn your back on a train and that they can sneak up on you. when following the trams direction. A common trick is follow it exactly as the opportunity comes to get on the tracks and follow. If the tram sounds it horn and you cannot make it to a safe area in time blow a hole in the subway tunnel walls to avoid death, you will find supplies such as satchels, grenades or health kits in the walls depending where you end up. Continue through the tunnels till you reach an old abounded station Outside is another homeless person who says to Alias “Sopot says mind the tracks, mind the tracks don’t mind me I mind the tracks, don’t be you know where to go silly man, go to the bathroom it’s in the can” His statement alludes to a way out of the station, however don’t let the decrepit and abondoned look deceit you, there will be a flying drone at where you enter but there will be a large amount of of spider bombs hiding within the station, use a weapon such as the Silenced SMG, dual machine pistols or dual pistols as they have more accuracy and ammo capacity than any other weapon on hand so far. The entrances that lead to the subway are closed. Blow a hole in a wall that had a peanut stand near it and proceed through it. Be careful of any spider bombs especially on Hard difficulty. Proceed up stairs through a door and pick up the supplies as you proceed to another door to the next level Rush Hour As the level starts proceed through the hallway towards an open doorway with a drone there, shoot it and continue towards a train tunnel, you will then come across a busy subway station, no train will come however be prepared for police officers and security guards within the station as well as drones. Use a shotgun against the enemies as few have shotguns and will help refill ammo, be careful of any civilians running around in terror, continue to another part of the subway station and proceed through a tunnel that is turning right continue till the next level loads The Bridge As the level starts Alias will be contacted by Quill as he now has finally re-established contact with the squad, a star he continues down the tunnel Alias will find himself on a train bridge, this is also the first level in which you actually fight Sopots soldiers face to face as well as being able to obtain the Assault Rifle As you make your way onto the bridge rendezvous with Quill who is on the far side of the bridge from where you started, watch out for trams coming both ways on the tracks as well as enemy Soldiers, on Hard difficulty enemies can kill you in seconds if ignored and not dispatched continue till you reach Quill’s position, she will take down soldiers heading her way and occasionally take down other soldiers attacking you, as you’re progressing Molov will contact you and will order you to destroy the bridge to block Sopots reinforcements As you reach Quill she will tell you that to destroy the bridge you will need to plant three charges on the bridges pylons, knocking out the concrete layer and then planting the charges inside, she will then tell you that you will have 30 seconds to get back to her The best way to complete the objective is to head back to the start and plant the first charge and continue till the third pylon, use the assault rifle against Sopots soldiers towards the head for quick kills and don’t stay in one place, remember the trains will come down occasionally only this time Quill will call out when the train comes After you’ve planted all three charges you will have 30 seconds to return to Quill, if you do not return in time the explosives will go off and the screen will fade to black and fail the level. One you’ve returned to Quill a cutscene will play where the charges will explode and the bridge will be destroyed and collapsed. Alias will emerge from a sewer grate and reunite with Shrike who is waiting for a gunner for his tank. Trivia * This is the only level within Red Faction 2 which the Flying Security Drones appear * This level marks the first time players encounter the Spider Bombs or as others may call “Kamikazi Bugs” Category:Red Faction II